hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hypixel Network Rules
All rules that are listed in this thread are now in effect as of November, 2017 and apply to all players regardless of rank. Breaking these rules, whether you know them or otherwise, will result in punishments according to current guidelines including mutes and bans. __NOEDITSECTION__ Rules 'Respect All Players' All players have the right to be spoken to or addressed in a friendly, respectful manner. Respecting players means that players should not create negative experiences for other players. Behaviour which is not allowed: *Discrimination - negative comments related to skin colour, gender, or other personal qualities. *Overuse of bad language *Trolling players *Insulting other players in any way *Encouraging violence or hatred towards other players *Falsifying information about other players *Sharing another player’s personal information without their permission *Media Advertising - posting links to YouTube, Twitter, SnapChat etc (exception for YouTube rank) *Spamming - pasting the same or similar messages over and over *Intentionally avoiding the chat filter *Talking about self-harm, or other deeply negative experiences *Advertising giveaways (in Lobbies and forums) 'Cheating and Exploiting' Players have the right to play in an environment which is fair and free of cheating and exploiting. Unfair advantage means that players should not get interrupted during games for any of the reasons below:- *Encouraging cheating *Exploiting *Autoclick / Macros *Cross teaming in solo games *Team griefing *Disallowed Mods *Stats Boosting 'Sensible, Creative and Artistic Content' We encourage players to be creative in art and designs in a way that doesn’t damage the experience of others. This includes all content such as drawings, item names, skins and capes, which are created by players. Sensible Creative and Artistic means that players can express themselves with interactive parts of the server, however the User’s have the right to not be exposed to certain content, please refer to the list below for content that should be reported to staff. *Inappropriate Drawings/Buildings - e.g racist or sexual imagery *Inappropriate Item Names - e.g racial slurs or sexual phrases *Inappropriate Pet Names - e.g racial slurs or sexual phrases *Inappropriate Housing Plot - e.g Housing plot themed around sexual imagery *Inappropriate Item Usages - e.g. racial slurs or sexual phrases using hats,signs *Inappropriate Skins and capes - e.g racist or sexual imagery *Inappropriate Usernames - e.g racist, sexual or impersonating *Inappropriate Guild Names or Tags 'Player and Account Safety' Players have the right to play in an environment which is safe from account phishing, scamming and account selling Player and Account Security means that you have used really good, strong passwords, used 2FA and not shared your information with other Users, that you do not trust, on the server. There are various ways that your security could be gotten around and affected. Some are listed below:- *Unauthorised account access - “Account Security Alert” will be used when we suspect your account is being used without your consent, we will alert you with this message. We recommend contacting Mojang Support Mojang Support. or referring to this guide *Staff Impersonation - pretending to be a member of staff (Helper, Moderator, Admin or other) *Trading Items or Accounts *Scamming *Phishing Links *Account Selling Sources *https://hypixel.net/rules Category:Hypixel Network